Previously, the handle was pivotally attached to the bearing support by means of a bearing shaft. Openings were provided here in the handle and in the bearing support for the bearing shaft which were visible from the outside in fitted state, which had a negative visual impact. Moreover, it was made difficult to fit installation elements such as return springs or dampers.
In comparison to the latter, DE 203 10 944 U1 discloses an improved vehicle grab handle with which the bearing shaft is designed as one part with the bearing support and is rotatably cast into a bearing section of the handle. With a grab handle of this type, the individual components co-operate precisely with one another; there is absolutely no play between the handle and the bearing support This can lead to problems when fitting the vehicle grab handle on a vehicle body because the attachment device for the vehicle grab handle on the vehicle body side generally has certain tolerances.